


Life After

by merryghoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Genital Torture, Itching Powder, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A moment from Theon's life inside Winterfell with Ramsay, and a moment where he struggles with the aftermath with Yara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Reek woke up, an itching sensation building where his cock once was. At first, Reek could bear the itching. As silly as it was, Reek imagined a raven decided to land on his crotch and walk around it, just so he could tolerate the itching. 

But the itching in his crotch began to grow. And instead of a raven, Reek imagined himself surround by naked girls caressing him and kissing him, ignoring his missing cock. Ramsay’s words came back to him in that moment: _I've always wondered, do eunuchs have a phantom cock? Next time you think about naked girls, will you feel an itch?_

Reek didn’t realize this was a part of Ramsay’s plan all along. While Reek was sleeping, Ramsay put a powder, made out of a crushed plant that itched the skin, on Reek’s crotch. Ramsay wanted to wake up and see Reek in agony. And, to make matters worse, Ramsay arrived in Reek’s quarters with two servant girls, completely naked. 

“Good morning, Reek,” Ramsay said, his voice oozing with false cheer. 

Reek gave up on ignoring the itching sensation. He used his fingers to attempt to relieve himself of the itching. But scratching his crotch with his fingers gave Reek searing pain. He had forgotten Ramsay’s men had pulled his fingernails, that Ramsay himself flayed one of Reek’s pinkies. Reek tried to maneuver his hands so that he could stop the itch but not feel pain in his hands. He gave up scratching with his hands when the pain became unbearable. 

It was then that Reek looked up and saw Ramsay and the naked servant girls. “No. No...”

“I guess it is true that...On second thought, I want the girls to learn about your secret. “Stand up.”

“No.” Despite the itching sensation driving him mad, Reek stopped scratching his crotch.

“I said stand up, Reek.”

Reek looked at Ramsay in fear. He stood up when Ramsay walked towards him.

“Take off your pants, Reek.”

Reek felt his hands trembling as he grabbed the top of his pants. He slid his pants down, knowing the servant girls would react to him not having a cock. And Reek was right. The servant girls screamed at first when they saw Reek nude from the bottom down. Then they laughed at him. Then they pointed where his “phantom cock” would be. 

“You know why they’re laughing at you, Reek. You’re not longer a man. You’re a eunuch. And eunuchs can never be real men.” Ramsay turned to the servant girls. “You’re dismissed.”

The servant girls left Reek’s quarters. 

“Is your phantom cock still itching, Reek?”

Reek couldn’t help but nod. 

“I’ve got a fix for you,” Ramsay said, walking to a table in Reek’s quarters. On it was a container of oil and a rock tied to a piece of twine. Ramsay grabbed the rock with the twine tied around it. 

“You need to learn self-control.” Ramsay tied the rock and twine around Reek’s testicles. Immediately Reek felt the rock slowly pulling his balls away from the rest of his body. Reek’s eyes widened. He clenched his teeth. As Theon, Reek only felt a similar pain whenever someone would knee him in the balls. As Reek, this was one of the worst pains he’d ever felt.

“You know you don’t have the ability to stock your cock into a woman’s warm cunt any more,” Ramsay continued. He grabbed the oil and started masturbating in front of Reek. “There’s only one thing you want now. Are you watching me, Reek?”

Reek looked at Ramsay masturbating himself and nodded. 

“Good. From now on, this is what you want. My hard cock inside your ass. It’s the only way anyone can satisfy you, Reek.”

Reek continued to nod.

“It’s going to hurt, but you’ll get used to it.” 

The itching powder on Reek’s crotch, the rock pulling his balls down to the ground, being forced to watch Ramsay masturbate with oil until he was erect—Reek knew, somewhere inside of him, he deserved this. The reasons why, at that moment, escaped him. (But Theon would know it was because of the guilt he felt about lying about Bran and Rickon, as well as feeling he betrayed Ned, in some way.) But Reek always needed to be punished, and he wanted Ramsay to punish him until Ramsay would finally let him die. 

“Turn around.”

Reek did. Ramsay parted his cheeks. Reek closed his eyes and braced for Ramsay to enter him. 

Reek took a breath as Ramsay’s tip entered him. It wasn’t as bad as Reek initially thought it was. Ramsay put enough oil on his cock, and the oil was warmed before Ramsay put it on. This wasn’t as painful as Ramsay said this was, not yet. 

Then Ramsay started thrusting at a fast, steady pace. And Reek was proven correct: it hurt, even with the oil on Ramsay’s cock. Reek screamed. He hit the wall with his fists. He bit his lip. Ramsay didn’t give a shit. He was laughing. 

“You’re tighter than any woman I’ve ever been with, Reek. I’d consider that a compliment.” 

Part of Reek’s mind was telling him he had been tricked, as he stopped feeling Ramsay’s itching powder on his crotch. And he didn’t feel like he had a phantom cock at all. But part of Reek was blaming him for not being as aroused as Ramsay was in the moment. That part of Reek tried to like what was happening to him, but he couldn’t. 

After several painful minutes, Ramsay pulled Reek closer to his body. Ramsay grunted, then sighed. “That’s what you are to me now, Reek. You’re going to be my whore that I fuck whenever I can’t find a woman. And until I find a wife to sire my child, you’re going to be my whore for a long time.” Ramsay quickly pulled out of Reek. Reek cried out in pain.

“I told you it would hurt, Reek.”

Reek attempted to point to his balls.

“You’re right, Reek. I shouldn’t deprive you of everything that barely makes you a man.” Ramsay pulled a knife out. He flashed the blade in front of Reek’s face. “I’m going to try not to cut your balls off.”

Reek’s eyes widened. He wished there was another way to remove the rock pulling his balls.

Reek felt the rock yanking his balls as Ramsay cut the twine on them. He cringed. He was afraid of whimpering, as, for once, Reek didn’t want Ramsay to chastise him. Reek silently gasped when he felt a lightness on his balls. But he knew more was coming. The rock was off. There was still twine tied around his balls. Reek felt the tip of the knife against his balls. He clenched his teeth. He felt a tug as Ramsay removed the twine that was still around his balls. Then a lightness. Reek was free from his torment, but he still felt used. After all, Ramsay had come inside him.

“Take your time, Reek. Clean yourself up and I’ll call for you in the morning.” 

Reek collapsed to the floor in a fetal position. He started crying. 

 

Yara took another swig of beer. Daenerys’ fleet were taking a break on an island for rest and food. There was also a tavern and a whorehouse on the island. Yara took Theon to the whorehouse, and Theon felt like he had no say in the matter.

Much to Yara’s disdain, Theon told Yara the story of how Ramsay molested him at Winterfell. “Ramsay did this to you repeatedly?”

Theon nodded. “Yes.”

“You don’t have to tell me about every time he did this to you.” Yara gestured for one of the prostitutes floating around the tavern to come to their table. “Do you think no one wants to fuck you now because you don’t have a cock?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to satisfy a woman with a cock. You’ve fingers, yes? A tongue?”

“Yes.”

“Use them. Women like those. And I know you don’t need a cock to satisfy a woman.” 

The prostitute arrived at Yara and Theon’s table. “You,” Yara said, pointing to the prostitute, “put your hand down his pants.” She pointed at Theon. 

The prostitute was not subtle in putting her pants down Theon’s crotch. He jumped when he felt his fingers on his crotch. 

“Would you fuck him?” Yara asked the prostitute. “Even if he doesn’t have a cock?” 

The prostitute nodded. She started taking Theon away to a private room.

“Go with her. I’ll be waiting.”

Theon followed the prostitute, relieved that someone was interested in him.


End file.
